


Nefelibata

by ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, I Tried, I mean it's lucas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Sex later in the story, pre-Ehtan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings/pseuds/ACourtOfFanficsAndFeelings
Summary: Ethan runs into a mystery girl while on the run of Jack. Who is she? What's her past and who's this master she mentioned?Read all about Poppy's life before Ethan joins the fun, and how her relationship with the infamous Lucas Baker is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Nefelibata  
> "One who lives in the clouds of her own imagination; an unconventional person"
> 
> To keep this short, I wanted to make a Lucas fanfic and I ended up with this. Hope you enjoy.

_ **Prison bus found, prisoners missing** _

_A prison bus went missing overnight. The 4 prisoners and the driver and two guards who joined are all still missing. The bus was on his way back from the court hall when probably the storm had hit. The bus was found this morning on the side of the road, police are still searching for their college’s and prisoners. Police asks the town's residents to keep an eye out, and when they see anything to call. ~~~~_

* * *

 

Ethan reached the veranda. His back and clothing covered in sweat, blood and dirt. This evening was not going how it was supposed to be going. The staples in his wrists burned every time he had to use it hand, which had been quite often so far. 

The light on the ground caught his eye. When he looked down he saw the woman, whose name was Marguerite walking around, searching for something. When Ethan was sure Marguerite couldn't see him he continued forward.

‘Goodluck with that.’ Ethan peaked up and pointed his handgun at the place where the voice came from. There in the corner of the veranda, among all the junk that was placed there, sat a girl.

Her bob line haired looked like it used to be white but had become dirty over time making it greyish. She wore a greyish tank top, which probably also used to be white. She wore dirty orange pants. Around her shoulders laid a short black blanket.

‘Careful where you’re pointing that thing at, you might start hitting the wrong people.’ The girl brought a cigarette, that Ethan just now had spotted, to her lips. ‘Who are you? You weren’t at the family table.’ Ethan said doubtfully. She wasn’t there right? Or was she just a trick of his mind?

‘You need to be family if you want to sit at the family table.’ The girl giggled and slowly stood up. ‘You- You’re normal.’ Ethan said hesitantly. The girl let out another laugh. ‘Normal is such a bad word, what’s normal actually, it’s different for everybody.’ The girl said walking closer to Ethan, placing her hand on top of the gun and letting Ethan lower it.

‘It was nice to meet you Ethan but I have to go. Good luck further and I wish you a pleasant death.’ The girl said and wanted to exit the veranda. ‘Wait, who are you? What do you mean death?’ Ethan didn’t want to girl to leave, as much as he didn’t trust her he had the feeling she was his best shot of getting answers.

‘I’m not a girl to kiss and tell Ethan, but if you want to know it’s Poppy. Now, I have a master to get back to.’ The girl said and then Ethan heard Jack again. ‘Where are you Ethan~!’ Jack said in a singing voice.

The girl, Poppy, turned once fully to Ethan and said with a slight smirk; ‘A wise man once said nothing.’ She placed a finger against her lips and gave a wink and exited the veranda. ‘I think he went downstairs, Jack!’ Was the last thing Ethan heard her say before Ethan went further.

Who was Poppy? And how did she get here?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to dive into Poppy her past.

_ One year earlier _

 

‘Stevens, get your feet of the bench!’ Officer Smith yelled from two benches from Poppy away. ‘Jezus, no need to yell lady. I may be half blind but my ears work just fine.’ her bench mate muttered, for which Poppy let out a loud laugh. ‘Something funny Williams?’ Officer Smith asks, standing up from his bench.

Poppy threw her head back, seeing the fat officer lady standing in the middle of the path upside down, and let out another giggle. ‘Just imagining your death officer Smith, wondering how your brains will look like al splattered up against the wall.’ She said seriously and with a low voice before giving her my Cheshire grin.

‘Stevens, this is your last warning. If you give me one more threat you will be going into solitary when we come back.’ Officer Smith said and when she saw that neither Poppy her benchmate or Poppy herself would cause any riot she sat back down again.

The two girls in front of the bus, close to officer Johnson had fallen asleep against each other and Officer Johnson was reading a magazine, something about fixing marriages from what Poppy could see. Poppy listened to the rain hitting the bus windows, and the thunder in the distance.

It had been a long day and Poppy was tried but It would be a while before they arrived back at the prison, or as Poppy called it; home.

Poppy had been at Court hall today, just like the other girls in the bus going over there cases and seeing how they had behaved at Prison to see if they could have some time of their time sentence.

Poppy’s conversation had been going well, she had improved aside from the occasional outburst or remark. But when the lady at the court hall started talking about her mental stability, Poppy went berserk. They had used all fancy words but what it came down to was Poppy was mentally unstable, insane, crazy. 

If Poppy had only just nodded along and said she was talking to her psychiatrist like her was ordered she might have lost two years on her sentence of 20 years. That what you get when you’re a murderer, or that’s what they say.

* * *

Poppy had fallen asleep during the ride but now woke up by the shaking of the bus. She fell against her benchmate when the bus swirled to the right. The bus swirled more, the driver trying to get the control back. Poppy her benchmate had fallen on the ground, and Poppy held on to the seats to prevent herself from falling too.

But it had no use, the bus swirled to the right once more but didn’t go back. The engine roared, people were yelling and before Poppy knew it the bus was laying on its side, and she had fallen against the glass

‘Everybody okay?’ She heard Officer Johnson yell. The light in the bus had gone out after the crash, the rain falling in through the broken windows on the left. ‘I think my leg is broken, or at least it hurts like hell. ’ Poppy’s benchmate, Aria Stevens, yelled.

‘We have to get out of the bus, I can open the window here and climb out since the bus lays on the door.’ The bus driver said from the front. ‘You go first Mark.’ Officer Johnson said to the bus driver. Not shortly after we heard more glass break. ‘I’ll go next, Maxwell and Forbes you go after me. Williams, you help Stevens to get to the front of the bus and to get out, Officer Smith will follow after you to make sure you guys don’t run off.’ Officer Johnson ordered.

When Maxwell and Forbes followed Officer Johnson, Poppy helped Stevens up, throwing her arm around her shoulders, walking over the glass of the bus. ‘As if we would ever think of such a thing.’ Poppy muttered to Stevens who just laughed.

* * *

 

Wet, Poppy was soaking wet. The rain was pouring down while Officer Smith tried to squeeze herself through the small window. ‘We have all night!’ Stevens yelled at Officer Smith which earned herself a lot of laughter even though the situation was pretty shitty.

Stevens just got a death glare from Officer Smit who had finally gotten herself free. ‘We need to find someplace for shelter.’ Poppy suggested, pulling out her orange prison top, revealing her white tank top. She placed the prison top above her head, to try to keep a bit dry.

‘You’re right Williams.’ Officer Johnson said, and off they went into the woods. How many ways could this go wrong?

When they had walked for around 10 minutes the officers stopped. ‘We should stop here, we don’t want to get too far away from the bus in case they go searching for us tomorrow.’ Officer Smith said.

‘No, this isn’t shelter. If we stay here tonight in this storm we will get sick and I don’t want that. I’m not an idiot.’ Poppy said walking further.’Williams get back here!’ Officer Smith ordered, but Poppy continued.

‘Williams, if you don’t stop I’m going to considerate this trying to escape and I will shoot you.’ Officer Johnson said and that made Poppy turned around and saw that Officer Johnson was holding her gun out. ‘Be careful with that, you might hit the wrong person.’ Poppy said and saw Stevens slowly walking next to him.

Poppy nodded and Stevens pushed Officer Johnson in the back making her fall forward, the gun falling in front of Poppy who grabbed it and pointed it towards Officer Johnson. Officer Smith went to grab her gun but her holster was empty. ‘What?’ She mutters to herself.

‘You lost it during the bus crash, do you really think I would have asked Stevens to push Officer Johnson if I knew you had a gun?’ Poppy asked with a smile. ‘You wouldn't shoot us. You always say yourself you’re no killer.’ Officer Johnson noted.

Poppy got her Cheshire grin back on her face again. ‘I’ve been told I know how to use a gun, since that’s how I murdered them, might as well really use them.’ Poppy said and Officer Johnson looked worried.

_Then two shots ran._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a comment or a heart, they make my day.


End file.
